


Good Vibrations

by lady_ataralasse



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty notes, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Quickies, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shenanigans & Blarney, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam grab a the next best thing to a quickie before hitting the open road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas/Happy Valentine's Day readers! Here is another S&B timestamp. Enjoy. :) This is the first S&B timestamp I’ve done for awhile, set after the main fic. If you haven't read it, definitely check it out and tell me what you think. :) Thanks as always to Spectaculacular-Sammy for being my sounding board and beta. Her writing is awesome and you should definitely check it out.

“You’ve got forty minutes!” Dean calls after you as you head down the hall to your room.

“Fine!"

You head to your room to pack. There's a case, and that means bodies in the morgue and more bodies the longer it takes to get there. It's also several states over and _that_ means a long day's worth of travel, close quarters, road food, motels, and horrible sexual frustration. The odds of getting much time alone with Sam are less than zero, unless Dean gets lucky at the bar, but he's been going out for that less and less, not that anyone's saying why.

It wouldn't be nearly so irritating, but you've gotten used to regularly indulging with Sam since you two _finally_ got together. And to top it off, Sam's been teasing you ALL morning: little looks, obscene gestures when Dean wasn't looking, dirty little notes slid into books of research he was sharing with you. It's a wonder Dean hadn't caught you really . . . Castiel surely knew. _Sneaky Angel._ You'd just finished reading a note Sam slid into _Borges Book of Imaginary Beings_ when Dean interrupted with his announcement.

Now, in the privacy of your room, you open the note again:

_I know I should be researching, but I just can't stop thinking about how much I enjoyed waking up with you today. You naughty girl . . . all warm and willing, sliding my hand between your legs, so I could feel how wet you were before I was even awake. I got so hard remembering my wakeup call that I thought about having you sit on my lap right here in the library to hide how much I want to be inside you . . . but I realized that if I did that, it wouldn't be long before I wouldn't be able to resist actually being inside you . . . and we promised Dean no more sex in the library . . . at least while he's around. So now I have to sit here with this enormous book on my lap that I can't even read because all I can think about is how much I'd rather be fucking you. _

Sam just started to gesture that you two meet up in archives room you found on a lower level when Dean came in and cut your fun short, and now here you were about to get into a car with Dean and Sam and no relief and no privacy for at least eight hours . . . you'd never make it.

You consider finding Sam for a quickie, but if Dean catches you on the way to Sam's room, he'll know you're ready to go and make you pack food or leave sooner. _Sam is probably thinking the same thing and jerking off in his bedroom right now._ You look down at the note in your hand and an idea begins to form. You have about ten minutes before Dean comes looking for you according to the clock, more if Sam's not ready yet. You finish tossing a few things in your bag, then poke your head out your door and glance down the hallway. Coast is clear. You close your door, grab your vibrator from your bedside table, and go sit at your desk chair, looking at Sam's note again.

You imagine Sam in his room, packed, wishing he were with you . . . pulling out his cock, and taking the edge off . . . thinking about the things he'd like to be doing to you behind some boxes of old files. You slide your hand inside your pants now, under your panties. You know you're soaked even before you feel it. You glide your finger through your folds a few times, dipping inside yourself to gather more slick and spreading the moisture around. Then after a quick glance at the clock, you put your vibrator inside your panties and turn it on. One hand guides the little bullet through your folds quickly while your other hand pushes under your shirt to tug on your nipples, working you to a quick finish.

~

Sam squeezes himself through his jeans _yet again_ after he zips his bag shut. He considers jerking off in his bedroom before heading out, but Dean's at his door before he can finish the thought.

"Hey; you ready?"

"Just." Sam growls. He should have shut the door.

"Easy there, Sasquatch. No need to destroy the village. I'm gonna pack some food. Go tell your woman that she has five minutes, and help her finish up if you have to. We need to get on the road."

Sam's face brightens a little. "Sure, Dean; I'll help her finish up." He hides the smirk before Dean can read too much into it and heads to your room.

He's almost to the door when he hears the hum of your vibrator and the muffled moans he knows so very well. Sam opens you door and finds you, pupils blown, mouth open, with one hand up your shirt and one down your pants, vibrator still at work. He catches sight of his note in front of you.

"Guess I got you pretty riled up, huh?"

"Sam . . ." You pant. "Lock the door and lend a hand."

Sam smirks. "Dean _did_ tell me to help you finish up. We've got about four minutes."

You flick down the vibrator setting, stand up and push a very-willing Sam into your chair.

"I love it when you get all demanding."

You give him a cheeky grin and pull out his already-leaking cock and lick it clean. After several precious seconds are wasted trying to figure out what to do with _your_ pants, Sam pulls you onto his lap and takes the vibrator remote. "Don't worry; this should work."

You don't question him; you just watch as he reaches down into your panties, repositions the bullet near your clit and turns it on. Then he slides his hand back out and pulls you right up against his cock. You cover the tip with your hand while Sam uses one hand to hold you closer to him and the other to play with your breasts. You have the remote now, and you adjust the settings while you and Sam rock into each other.

Sam is right. His hands on your breasts, his lips on yours, and the feel of his cock shoving the bullet against your clit, has you nearly there. Sam bucks against the delicious vibrations coming from the bullet against his groin while you stroke him closer and closer. He watches you push the vibrator setting higher and braces himself while you finish against him, burying your shout into his chest. With trembling hands, you take the vibrator out of your panties and guide it back to the base of Sam's cock while your mouth engulfs the tip to swallow his release.

You both sit there panting and grinning for a full ten seconds before checking the clock.

"A minute to spare." You pant, shutting off the vibrator.

Sam tucks a section of hair behind your ear, affectionately. "And no mess to worry about, thanks to you."

You wink at him. "Not my first rodeo."

Sam rolls his hips against you again. "Definitely not."

"We better get going before Dean finds us."

You both stand and readjust your pants. You give the room and yourself a last minute once over and turn back in time to see Sam put the vibrator into your bag.

He sees you watching and winks. "For the road."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I completely forgot: I am going to do another timestamp for St Patrick’s Day this year based on a suggestion from one of my S&B readers. If you have an idea for a timestamp for S&B, please message me. I won’t make any promises to use it, and it has to fit with what already exists. S&B reader will not be fucking Castiel for example. This is all in good fun and any ideas that inspire me for a an S&B timestamp will be used either for St Patty’s Day or in the future with a shout out to the person who submitted the idea. Thanks again for reading S&B. (hugs)


End file.
